Hidden Secret
by Fangirling-over-Fandoms
Summary: The young soldiers need to keep their relationship hidden, for the greater good. A collection of Jeankasa vignettes, drabbles, and one-shots. Genres and ratings may change.
1. To Cuddle or Not to Cuddle

**AN: This will be a collection of Jeankasa vignettes, drabbles, and one-shots. The length of the chapters will vary as well as the ratings. But I intend to keep everything rated T, by all means. Let's see how that plays out. (XD) But anyway, here's the first.**

To Cuddle or Not To Cuddle

It was past bedtime, and every area in the castle was occupied. The soft footsteps of corporal Rivaille echoed all around, mixed with the slightly louder pacing of squad leader Zoe. Two certain young soldiers were waiting for them to pass, and end the nightly routine of checking the dorms. Mikasa Ackerman stood by her door, easily hiding in the darkness, and tossed her red scarf onto her empty bed. The footsteps then started to fade away. Jean Kirschtein could vaguely hear Hanji's signature booming voice. "All right, that's everyone." She said as she emitted a powerful yawn. A sharp hush from Levi told her to be quiet. When the halls went completely silent, a tawny haired boy slowly opened his door. It creaked softly, and he sighed.

Jean stood in the hallway, waiting for his lover to arrive. Expect, she was taking her sweet time. The young soldier pursed his lips and began to quietly tap his feet, creating a beat to go with the snoring from other dorms. However, the appearance of a slender but muscular figure grabbed his attention. There she was, clad only in an underwire bra and lace panties. Mikasa approached her boyfriend, breasts bouncing slightly as she walked, and an unmistakable bulge appeared in the front of Jean's pants.

He smiled and lowered his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. He placed his dominant hand on her exposed, pale neck, and her body warmed at his touch. When they pulled apart, Mikasa blew at a loose strand of hair that escaped her ponytail. "So, what do you want to do?' She suddenly asked. Jean smirked and gave her a hint by fingering with her bra straps and running a hand up and down her upper thighs.

The raven haired beauty frowned and placed her hands on her small hips. "No. We can take a break from that tonight." She firmly said. Her lover wore a saddened expression on his face and started to whimper like a lost puppy. Mikasa rolled her eyes. "We can cuddle all night instead." She suggested. Jean only shrugged.

He grabbed ahold of her hand, lifting it to his lips briefly, and the couple walked inside. They easily found the bed in the darkened room and climbed in without ease. He pulled the covers over her body, figuring she must be cold. Mikasa smiled and into the crook of his neck, draping her arm across his fully clothed chest. Jean pressed a kiss to her temple and lingered there for a while. They were staring at the ceiling in the dark, with an empty feeling in their hearts. Mikasa clicked her tongue, absent minded, bored. This wasn't good enough. She wanted more.

With a soft grunt, the female soldier sat up and flicked the nightstand lamp on. Jean opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked up. "What?" He whispered. His girlfriend pouted and tugged at her panties. "I don't like cuddling all night." She answered quickly.

Jean smiled, understanding what she wanted, and hastily removed her undergarments, allowing Mikasa to remove his own clothes. Then began the crashing and hungry lips, hot skin, and exploring hands. As the two made love into the night, their sounds of panting and gasping filled the air, their limbs tangled together, and the sheets got wet and slipped off the bed. But the young soldiers were enjoying themselves, and that's all that mattered.

And when he finally released, he noticed her hair was out of its ponytail, tousled, and she was still catching her breath. But she was still beautiful, and they were smiling at each other, like idiots in love. The sheets lay neglected on the floor, unwanted. Jean lay down, exhausted, and Mikasa nuzzled her head into his neck again. He wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist, willing to never let her go. A long day of slaying titans and being on the verge of death awaits them. And no matter what happens, they'd always meet in the night.

**How do you like it so far? Let me know in a review. I like how this first one turned out, I really do. I promise to keep all chapters rated T or lower, and nothing higher. I don't even like writing full-on smut or lemon or whatever the cool kids call it these days. Whenever I try to write it full-on, it turns into a giant pile of poop. Not literally, but you get the picture. Please review and stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Comparisons

**AN: Thanks for the praise so far, it really means a lot. This next drabble will be fluffy. (And a little cheesy, but I'm just a crazy lady with no self esteem.) Enjoy. **

Supper was over, it was nearing nightfall, and two young soilders were taking a stroll together, hand in hand. There is a slight breeze in the air, rustling the tall, looming trees. "Jean," Mikasa whispers, as the wind played with her hair, "where are we going?" The tawny haired boy turned his head to face her, giving her hand a light squeeze. "It's a surprise." He simply replied.

Mikasa sighed and stared at the dirty grass below her feet. Jean could be rather mysterious at times. Oh, and unexpected. Defiantly. He enjoyed to give her surprises, no matter what they were. Sudden kisses and embraces when they were alone, unforeseen rations of food, the list goes on. It was a different gesture of affection every day. A thunderous yawn escaped her mouth, causing her lover to flinch. "Are we there yet?" She asked dully. Jean only shrugged, wearing a smirk.

As more time passed, the sun was set, and stars twinkled in the darkened sky. Mikasa was struggling to stay awake; her eyes were forcing themselves to close, and the warmth of Jean's hand was very calming and relaxing. The girl was truly exhausted from the day's activities. He glanced at her, and laughed. Jean quickly poked her nose, and her eyes fluttered open. Mikasa blushed. "Jean.." She mumbled while rolling her eyes. The male soilder emitted a hearty laugh.

"Sorry. You just looked so cute fighting off sleep, I couldn't resist-" He began, but stopped to raise a strong arm in victory. "We're here!" The boy announced. Pulling his lover by the arm, he ran over to a small flower patch, darkened hence the night sky. Jean, hand still laced with Mikasa's, bent down to pick up one of the flowers. Standing up and turning around, he gave it to her. However, the expression she wore on her face remained the same. A small, pale thumb brushed the petals. "Is this supposed to be important?" She wondered aloud. Her boyfriend froze while admiring the flowers. He frowned and cleared his throat. "Yes it's- I'll explain." His hand unlocked from hers, arms wrapping around her slender waist, their foreheads touching. "It's supposed to be important because it matches your eyes perfectly. And the flower is strong, just like you. Even the wind can't knock it down. It is also very brave. I bet if the colossal titan was standing right in front of it, it wouldn't flinch. And-" Jean paused, realizing Mikasa was smiling. "This flower reminds me of you." He finished, with the feeling of accomplishment in his heart and a voice as soft as a pillow. Without ease or hesitation, he tucked the flower into her hair, where it nestled there perfectly. He stroked her hair in the sudden silence.

Mikasa grabbed Jean's shirt, pulling his body toward hers in an instant. It caused the boy to squeak in surprise, and the raven haired girl tapped his nose softly. "I need to find something that reminds me of you." She spoke as her fingers caressed his clad chest. Jean grinned and lowered his head, reeling her in for a passionate kiss.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
